


Second Time Around

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Parenthood, Post-Childbirth, Post-Game(s), golden ending, good future, happy marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherche welcomes her son back to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

It happened on the first of the month. Just as Libra had predicted, and just as they'd known it would.

Cherche leaned back against her pillows with a sigh. Labor had been long and uncomfortable, but if she could tame a wyvern and fight off hoards of Risen with a near-broken axe, she could handle a little thing like childbirth. She'd kept her chin up, breathing and resting and doing what Lissa and Maribelle said to.

Frederick, of course, hadn't left her side throughout the whole thing. To his credit, he'd only panicked a little when she showed signs of pain or discomfort, even after Lissa had warned her that he would probably fuss so much she and Maribelle would have to kick him out.

"You didn't give him much of a reason to worry," Maribelle had said as she helped her into a fresh nightgown while Frederick changed the sheets. "Frankly, I was surprised you didn't make much noise. Even someone as composed as you would have the right to grumble!" Grumble, yes, maybe the occasional shout to let off some tension. But giving birth hadn't honestly hurt _that_ much more than taking an arrow to the shoulder or a spell to the face.

She _was_ a bit exhausted, though. She'd stay awake long enough to hold her son and let him nurse, but she was glad it was getting dark and would be time to sleep soon.

"You did very well." Frederick smiled, holding her closer to him and kissing her temple, and Cherche rested her head against his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"And so did you. Thank you for remaining so calm, even when I could tell you wanted to raise a fuss," she teased. He laughed sheepishly, his cheeks pink as he pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

"Please do me a favor and tell Milord Chrom as soon as you can. I wouldn't mind seeing the look on his face."

"Of course."

A moment later, Cherche held her arms out as Lissa carried their son over. Clean, dry and calm, his temporarily blue eyes studying her and Frederick as critically as a newborn could. He already had a light fuzz of his father's brown hair, she noticed.

"Hello, Gerome," she said softly as Lissa placed the boy in her arms. With the new future in place, the children could be reborn in a safer time, with their families all around them. None of the pain or the burdens that held them back in that terrible future.

"We're very happy to meet you," Frederick said, s fingertip slowly reaching out to stroke the baby's cheek. Lissa and Maribelle each gave them a smile of congratulations before they left to tell the others the good news.

The baby gave a tiny smile, and Cherche could swear her husband was melting.

"Perhaps this Gerome will be happier than his future self," he whispered. Cherche briefly thought of the older Gerome, cold and snippy and refusing to call them _mother_ or _father_. This one, though...

_You'll grow up in a time of peace and happiness. You'll never lose either of us._

"No _perhaps_ about it."


End file.
